Missed
by vratsababe
Summary: In early June, Lucius is disappearing every night for his Death Eater engagements. Little does he suspect, but he's about to miss the most important night of his life: the birth of his son. FF100.008


June was beginning as a very busy month. Lucius was gone almost every single night with his morbid engagements and though Narcissa wasn't due for another few weeks it was unnerving to have her husband gone as soon as the sun set. It made her nervous that she felt so ready to deliver the baby. Her mother was staying with them, as Lucius couldn't be there at night if she were to go into labor. It greatly upset Narcissa that he could very possibly miss the birth of their first child, but she knew why he had to go. She wished on every star in the night sky that it wouldn't come down to this.

Lucius left at around seven on the night of June 4. Although darkness had not fallen like it usually had when he took off there was a meeting to be held at the Lestrange Chateau before they went about their business. Narcissa took to the garden with her mother after Lucius took off.

"I know it bothers you that he leaves," Druella said as she examined her youngest daughter. Narcissa was sipping at her tea without a great deal of conversation. "He's putting himself in a lot of danger."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "It worries me for myself and for him but mostly for our baby."

Narcissa tensed up and gripped the arm of the chair with her free hand. Druella sat forward and took her daughter's cup from her. She asked, "Are you okay? Are you having contractions?"

"I was having strange pains after my nap and Lucius gave me some potion for it. The potion's just worn off is all," Narcissa choked through her pain. "Contractions aren't painful, are they?"

Druella scoffed. "For such a well-read woman, Narcissa, I would have thought you would know this. I think it's time to get you into the hospital."

"No… it can't really be labor, right? Lucius isn't…" she began but her mother cut her off.

"Lucius isn't here but you need to get to the hospital in case it is real labor," Druella said in a straight-forward but understanding way. "It could be false."

Narcissa began to cry as her mother took the packed bag from the closet and tossed the Floo powder into the fire. She knew for sure that it was real labor. She at least hoped that she could hold it off till morning. She would gladly take all that pain if it meant that Lucius would be there when she delivered. It horrified her to think she could be in this alone.

St. Mungo's was a bustling hell of chaos when they arrived. It was a fiasco trying to get through the crowded lobby and down the hall to the Maternity ward. They checked in with the receptionist and within a few minutes had secured a room. It helped that the last name on the paperwork was 'Malfoy' as the room was much nicer than the standard birthing rooms. It had much more space than she would think necessary but there would be lots of visitors coming in the next few days. Narcissa snapped herself out of her thinking and back into her wishful thinking. It was possible she wasn't delivering. It could be false labor.

A moment later the mediwitch walked in for Narcissa's check-up. Within fifteen minutes of questions and observations she stood. She took her clipboard from the countertop near the hospital bed and stated, "I think you'll be ready to deliver in just a few hours, Mrs. Malfoy. Would you like me to send a letter to Mr. Malfoy and let him know?"

Narcissa was shocked. She held back a sob as she replied, "That won't be necessary. Thank you."

After the mediwitch left the room, Narcissa began to cry again openly. Druella came and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. There was almost no way Lucius would be back in time for the birth. He was rarely home before dawn and it was just past eight in the evening. He had been so excited for this child, a possible heir to the Malfoy legacy and yet there was no way of contacting him or bringing him to the hospital. They hadn't discussed what would happen if he was away when she went into labor because they assumed they had several more weeks. Giving birth was such a joyous event but it would be somewhat tarnished if it wasn't shared with her husband.

Just after midnight, Narcissa had begun to push. Her mother held her hand as the pain wracked her body. She yelled out loud at the incredible sensation that lessened only after the baby had been delivered. The midwife cut the umbilical cord and lay the baby on Narcissa's abdomen as she cleaned him up. It was a boy, a perfect baby boy. Already he was so beautiful, though he was crying in his newly found surroundings. Narcissa felt tears welling up in her eyes as he was bundled up and handed to her. Druella kissed her daughter on the forehead and looked lovingly down at her grandson.

"He's wonderful, Narcissa," she said, reaching out to smooth the tiniest bit of blonde hair he had already.

"Name for the certificate?" the midwife asked.

"Draco," Narcissa stated, still eying her precious son. "Draco Lucius Evander Malfoy."

---

Narcissa had held Draco through the rest of the early morning and had fallen asleep shortly after he had. Druella took a trip back to the manor to wait for Lucius once she saw that her daughter and grandson would be fine on their own. He returned around five, covered in rubble and taken aback when his mother-in-law greeted him on the veranda. His face fell when he found he had become a father without his knowing. Druella insisted he waited to feel sorry for himself until after he had cleaned up and gotten ready to go to the hospital. It took Lucius no time to get into a proper set of robes and freshened up to leave.

He entered the hospital room quietly, but Narcissa stirred as his foot passed through the threshold. She looked at him through half parted lid and smiled faintly.

"Narcissa," he whispered in awe as he gazed upon the bundle in her arms. "He's beautiful."

"He looks just like you," she said, still groggy from the lack of sleep. "He's such a sweet baby already."

"I feel so guilty," he confessed, pushing her hair back from her brow and kissing her gently. "I don't even know what to say."

"You did what you had to do," she replied honestly. "You're securing his future. I'm sure he would understand."

"What name did you end up choosing?" he asked, kneeling down to rest beside her.

"Draco," she said, looking back down at the baby. "I think it suits him well. It's a strong baby and he put up quite a fight."

Lucius looked at his tiny son with pride, but still felt an incredible amount of remorse. He had been in south Wales while his wife gave birth to their son. Like Narcissa said, it was all for him, but this was a big moment for their whole family.

As baby Draco opened his eyes and peered around, all of those sad feelings disappeared. He didn't cry; he just observed. Narcissa sat up and handed Draco to his father. Lucius looked down at him as if there couldn't be any better son on the planet. At last, they had a family.


End file.
